


Proud to Have You Stand Beside Me

by LiGi



Series: Merthurweek 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Clumsy Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Merthurweek2020 Day 2Merlin is nervous about today's ceremony, he doesn't want to make a fool of himself and embarrass Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthurweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067003
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Proud to Have You Stand Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merthurweek 2020 - Day 2 - "I'm so proud of you." + Established relationship
> 
> This is a bit different from what I normally write! I hope you like it anyway!

Merlin was jittering. His left leg was bouncing nervously, making the whole bed shake. Arthur groaned and rolled over, looking at Merlin’s bare back where he sat on the edge of the bed. His face was buried in his hands.

“Merlin?”

Merlin jumped and looked around, his face softening when Arthur reached to take his hand. He laced their fingers together, his thumb stroking over Merlin’s hand.

“I’m going to make a fool of myself,” Merlin muttered. “And of you. I’m clumsy and I’m stupid and I don’t deserve –”

He cut off with a yelp when Arthur dragged him down into his embrace.

“Merlin, you are none of those things.” Merlin gave him a look. “Okay, yes you are incredibly clumsy. But you are not stupid. And you deserve this and so much more beyond. I have never been more happy and I am so proud of you. I just want to show everyone how much I love you.”

Merlin’s ears went red. How Arthur loved it when his ears went red…

He pulled Merlin closer, wrapping his arms around his skinny waist and burying his nose in the hair just above Merlin’s hot ear. He poked his tongue out and licked down the shell of his ear, pulling his earlobe between his teeth and biting it gently.

Merlin hummed at the back of his throat.

“We don’t have time, Arthur,” he said, his voice betraying the want he was trying to hide.

“I’m king, I can do what I want,” Arthur said, continuing to nibble Merlin’s earlobe, his hands sliding down his hips and settling on his arse, pulling Merlin’s crotch against his own.

“Yes, and what you wanted was to have the bloody ceremony first thing in the morning!”

“Hmmm, that was rather stupid of me…”

Arthur rolled them over so Merlin was on his back. He hovered over him, kissing his neck and jaw, his hips rocking forwards. Merlin moaned.

“We can’t be late, Arthur,” Merlin said through panted breaths.

Arthur groaned and stilled his movements.

“Fine.” He leant down and gave Merlin a searing kiss. “But after the ceremony…”

“After the ceremony is the luncheon feast.”

“I’ll have you for luncheon,” Arthur whispered seductively. It didn’t quite have the desired effect though when Merlin snorted and began giggling.

Merlin pushed Arthur off of him and Arthur flopped onto his back beside him on the bed, laughing too.

Merlin was the first to get up, his movements slightly nervy as he picked up the clothes Arthur had laid out for him the previous evening. The dark breeches, the soft white shirt and the rich velvet jacket of a purple that contrasted perfectly against the Pendragon red of Arthur’s cloak.

Merlin blushed and turned his back on Arthur as he pulled his sleep breeches down. Not that Arthur minded, he enjoyed looking at Merlin’s backside just as much as he enjoyed looking at his front side. He grinned to himself.

“Stop leering at me and get dressed,” Merlin huffed.

That just made Arthur smile more. But he did get up and make his way over to the dressing screen which had his clothes hanging over the top. He pulled on his breeches and shirt, topping them with his dark red ceremonial gambeson, which was little more than a red jacket with padded sleeves.

His ceremonial chainmail was laid on the table, much lighter and shinier than his proper armour. It was light enough that he could have put it on by himself if he’d wanted to. But why bother when Merlin was right here? Any excuse to get Merlin’s hands on his body.

He picked up the chainmail and sidled over to Merlin, who was fully dressed and fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. It was one of Arthur’s own shirts, one that had always been a little too snug on him, but fitted Merlin’s slim frame perfectly.

“Seeing as you are still, _technically_ , my manservant…” he said, holding out the chainmail.

“I’ll always serve you, Arthur,” Merlin said with a grin.

“Well I know that.” Arthur stepped forward to nudge his crotch against Merlin’s.

Merlin smirked but stepped back and lifted the chainmail. Arthur lifted his arms, letting Merlin slide the light metal over his shoulders, smoothing his hands down Arthur’s chest. He picked up Arthur’s belt and slid his arms around him to wrap the belt around his waist. Arthur took the opportunity to hug him close and kiss him again.

Merlin melted into the kiss, his hands still around Arthur’s waist. Arthur’s hands held Merlin’s hips, his fingers digging in as he deepened the kiss. They were both panting by the time they parted and Merlin’s face was a lovely shade of pink.

“We can’t be late,” Merlin reminded him again, pushing Arthur back to the dressing screen. Arthur gave an annoyed little growl and Merlin smiled.

He yanked his cloak down from the top of the screen, shaking it out. Then swung it around and over his shoulders in one smooth swirl, making Merlin laugh. He let the clasp dangle unfastened on his chest as he picked up Merlin’s dark purple cloak. It billowed out behind Merlin as Arthur swung it over his shoulders, pleased with himself when he got another laugh from Merlin.

He reached to fix the clasp at Merlin’s throat at the exact moment Merlin reached up to fix the clasp at his. It was perfect, the two of them so in sync. He let his hands hover between them, catching Merlin’s as he let go of Arthur’s clasp.

“I love you,” he said softly, kissing Merlin’s knuckles.

“And I you, Sire.” Merlin grinned, using Arthur’s title as he picked the crown up from the table and swept Arthur’s hair to the side with his fingers. He placed the crown reverently on Arthur’s head.

Then Merlin knelt and helped Arthur with his boots. A completely unnecessary act but one that made Arthur’s heart swell happily.

Arthur offered him a hand to help him up and gave him a quick once over. His knees now had dust on them. Arthur bent down and brushed the front of Merlin’s breeches, chuckling at the thought of the court gossip had Merlin turned up today with dirty knees.

“Ready?” he asked once Merlin looked presentable again.

Merlin nodded, not saying anything and Arthur gave his hand a squeeze before pulling him out of the room. They walked in slow silence through the corridors and halls. The castle seemed empty, everyone was in the throne room waiting for the ceremony.

They reached the grand doors and Arthur stopped to pull Merlin into one more embrace. Merlin was jittery again. All of Arthur’s careful work to calm him down had been erased. He put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, waiting until Merlin met his eyes before smiling.

“I love you,” he said sincerely.

He gave him a kiss and stepped away. The doors were thrown wide for Arthur to walk through, the herald’s shout of “the King!” sending everyone to their knees.

Arthur swept through the throne room, nodding and smiling to the assembled crowds. It was not quite the dignified serious expression a king should portray. But his heart was light and bright and he could not keep the grin from his face.

As he got to the front of the room and met the gazes of his most loyal knights he saw the joy reflected in their own grins. He never had done things the dignified _proper_ way he supposed.

He stepped up onto the dais in front of his throne, with the new matching one placed beside it and turned to his people.

The doors opened again and Merlin entered the throne room. Someone, Gwen probably, had clearly caught him since Arthur had left and attacked him with a comb. His hair wasn’t the fluffy mess that Arthur liked, but perfectly brushed, the ends just starting to curl around his ears and the nape of his neck.

Arthur could practically hear the words he knew Merlin would be furiously muttering to himself inside his head, _don’t trip, don’t trip_ , as he walked towards Arthur. Arthur beamed at him. He felt like his heart would burst with pride and happiness as Merlin reached the dais and knelt on the cushion at the bottom of the steps at Arthur’s feet.

The crown was passed to Arthur on a Pendragon red silk cushion. It was perfect. A similar design to Arthur’s own crown, but a little simpler, a touch shorter, the fleur-de-lis smaller. And dark silver to contrast Arthur’s muted gold.

“By the sacred laws vested in me…”

He lifted it, holding it aloft above Merlin’s head so the crowds could see. There was a silence, like the whole crowd was waiting with bated breath.

“I crown you…” He placed the crown on Merlin’s freshly combed hair; it nestled perfectly among the soft curls. “Merlin, King Consort.”

Merlin’s face split into the widest most beautiful smile and Arthur mirrored it, taking his hands to help him up.

He stumbled on the dais step and fell back down to his knees. His ears flushed bright red. Arthur tugged his hands again, pulling him to his feet and up the steps then kissing him firmly. He heard a whoop from the crowd. Gwaine.

When they broke apart, Merlin grimaced and looked down.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“No. Don’t be.” Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s, their crowns clinking together, making him smile. “I am so proud of you. I am proud to have you stand here beside me. I am proud to call you mine. And I am proud to show all of Camelot just how much you mean.”

He gave Merlin’s hand a little tug to remind him to step to the side and face the crowds. Merlin did so, gripping tightly to Arthur’s hand, not even tripping on the hem of his cloak. He grinned.

“Long live the King Consort!” Arthur called and the voices of the crowd echoed him.


End file.
